


Finding Time

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where I should be now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Time

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the night after the events of "Shockwave" and is from Jonathan's point of view. This isn't very long before "Minefield" and the relationship between Jon and Malcolm is slowly developing. The summary is from [On Your Shore](http://www.lyrics007.com/Enya%20Lyrics/On%20Your%20Shore%20Lyrics.html) \- Enya.

 

I can’t sleep, not knowing whether Starfleet would comply with Vulcan recommendations to abort our mission. 

And I have an injured officer in Sickbay. I find myself by his biobed, keeping watch. Phlox says the sedative should be wearing off, but Malcolm’s face still looks so bruised. 

I draw my hand back before my fingers touch his cheek. I’ve no right to that kind of intimacy… not yet… maybe not ever.

Instead I talk to him softly, telling him of my day’s time travel. I smile as his eyes flutter open and he whispers his surprise.

“A thousand years, sir?”

 


End file.
